The present invention relates generally to hollow metal woods and more specifically to hollow metal woods which include sound dampener means.
Large metal woods are used extensively by present-day golfers. These metal woods are usually made from very thin-walled metal and, thus, tend to produce "crown" vibrations which cause tinking, clinking, or any harsh un-solid feel when the wood strikes the ball.
Various structural modifications have been proposed relative to thin-walled metal woods, primarily in an attempt to strengthen the club itself and prevent cracking and buckling of the metal walls. Some very complicated inner structures have been proposed for this purpose and may incidentally reduce the shock wave concentration which would otherwise be imposed on the junction between the front wall and the top wall of the club head.
For purposes of manufacture, as well as simplicity, it would be desirable to reduce the vibrations caused by striking the ball without adding to the complexity or the weight of the club head.